


International break drabbles: Die Mannschaft

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, International Break, M/M, german nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The German players in action before they return to their respective clubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	International break drabbles: Die Mannschaft

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add Durmeus though. Don't think Erik Durm was called up this time?  
> Sorry in advance for my mistakes if you ever spot them.   
> It's my first time writing Samisut. I just realized that they're cute. OwO

\--Samisut

Mesut drags his suitcase behind him. He frowns at everyone who stops him, grunting whenever his teammates would ask him about his return to England. He isn’t usually like this. Everyone knows that he’s quiet but everyone seems to be too bothered by his unusual quietness so they gave him space when they realized that coaxing him for a small talk is useless. He frowns some more when Thomas, ever so chipper, pats him rather loudly at the back as he runs past him, probably running back to his room where he may have forgotten his phone charged. He hears Manuel say, ‘I got it. I got it. Damn it Thomas, stop jumping like a crazed cat on catnip.’ On normal days, it would have made him smile but not today.

‘Hey.’ 

Mesut perks up when he hears that voice. His frown evaporates immediately upon seeing Sami rounding the corner, his baggage on tow.  
‘Hey back.’ Mesut smiles. They both grinned at one another. Yeah, everyone can fuck off, I’m spending my remaining minutes in relative normalcy next to Sami. Mesut thinks.

‘So, excited to be back in England?’ Sami asks. He ushers Mesut to stand next to him. Mesut obliges and follows him, making sure that his suitcase wasn’t on anyone’s way, in case the other remaining players would walk by, or run by them in Thomas’ case.

‘Not really.’ Mesut answers softly. He crosses his arm in his defence, refusing to meet Sami’s questioning eyes. 

‘Yeah, me too. Surprised huh?’ Sami says. Mesut whips his head to look at Sami’s face. Somehow, Sami has this effect on him that would always make him stare at the other German. Sami smiles as he sees Mesut’s shocked face.

‘La Liga’s been stressful lately.’ Sami admits. He sighs heavily. Mesut knows about the pressure their fans had been giving them. The first two months of the year was crazy for them, especially with the mixed results, the Spanish media pressing them to prove that they should be better than the rest now that they have their tenth UCL trophy on their belts. Another thing that Mesut misses, the Champions League, while it brought him comfort that all the English teams are out, it doesn’t make him feel better that he’s not playing with Sami. 

‘Sorry to hear that.’ Mesut comments with a sad look. ‘if it would make you feel better the English fans are not exactly helping either.’ Mesut adds, this time he smiles albeit small. Sami looks at him seriously.

‘When we return to our respective clubs, we should talk more often.’ He proposes. Sami takes Mesut hand and squeezes it.  
Mesut looks at their entwined fingers feeling warm all of a sudden.

‘Yeah. We should do that.’ Mesut smiles for the third time in less than ten minutes that Sami called him for a talk.

‘I’m going to miss you Mes.’ Sami admits.

 

Mesut glances at Sami. Sami didn’t look uncomfortable this time. Mesut nods.

‘Yeah, same.’ He figures.

Mesut doesn’t always like it whenever their international week ends. But maybe, he considers, maybe they can work things out when they both return to their respective clubs.

Yeah, he was definitely looking forward to talking to Sami upon arriving at London.

\--Neumer  
Christoph is staring at his shoes when Manuel sits next to him on the lobby. It made Manuel smile. Christoph worried his bottom lip. He was hunched on the chair. It made Manuel confused. Earlier, when they were talking on the phone, Christoph sounded happy. Christoph’s face right now is the total opposite of happy. In fact, he looked defeated. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asks.

Christoph looks at him in surprise. Manuel finds it endearing. Christoph always have this lost puppy-please help me kind of vibe on him.

When Christoph recovers from his surprise, he leans his body on the sofa, and stretched his legs in front of him.

‘I hate it when the commentators make fun of me after getting knocked out during the World Cup final.’ He says sheepishly.

‘Okay.’ Manuel says. ‘You do know that there are two types of commentators: the good ones, and the assholes. Those commentators may have had a career in   
football, but they were never a world champion like you.’ 

‘It’s still annoying.’ Christoph says.

‘Look, I get mocked for being an outfield midfielder too. I’m ignoring that.’

‘I’m not like you. You were amazing during the World Cup, and still are right now. While I am, what? Germany’s meme?’ Christoph reasons out.

‘Do you really think I’m amazing?’ Manuel asks.

Christoph’s face turns into a lovely shade of red. He worried his bottom lip again. It’s taking every ounce of will on Manuel’s part to keep himself from turning Christoph to him to kiss him. 

‘I think so.’ 

‘It’s weird.’ 

‘Why?’

‘That coming from you. I don’t really think I am amazing. I’m just doing my job as a keeper. Although, okay, maybe I wanted to help sometimes…and I know that it’s giving the spectators minor heart attacks whenever I go out of the box…look, you’re doing your job. You’re doing really great. I’m sure when you score a wonder goal, those eggheads would stop calling you that.’

Christoph laughs. Manuel gets into thinking if he said the wrong thing to Christoph. He looks at Christoph, and the easiness was back on his face. He smiles when he looks at Manuel.

‘I’ll prove them just that.’ There’s the fire burning on his blue eyes. And Manuel wonders about that determination. 

‘I didn’t know that you can sound like…hmm…Mats.’ 

Manuel searches Christoph’s face. Manuel isn’t sure what he was trying to find, nonetheless the compliment made him happy.   
‘I’m not as eloquent as him.’ 

‘You may not be as eloquent as him, but you sounded sincere. I’m not saying that he doesn’t sound sincere but you know what I mean.’  
Christoph blushes.

For a moment they just looked at each other. 

‘Were you scared?’

‘When you got knocked out? Of course I was! Chris, I don’t want bad things happening to my team mates, that includes you too. I was kind of annoyed when they keep targeting Bastian, but there’s nothing we could do. They were desperate. We were desperate…’

And then they were quiet again.

‘I believe you.’ Manuel broke the silence. He was never quiet around Christoph anyway. Christoph takes a deep breath and looks at him.

‘Will you seat next to me on the bus?’

‘Sure.’ 

They both boarded on the bus. They were the last to climb in, and to their surprise, their usual spot two seats before the end was empty. When Manuel looks at Thomas, Thomas tried (and failed) to wink at them.

Manuel finds himself looking at Christoph and Christoph looking back at him. Christoph smiled at him.  
Neither of them said a word during the entire bus ride. They shared their earphones, which is now usual to the two of them. This time, it was Manuel’s playlist that they were listening to.

\-- Hömmels  
‘What’s wrong with us?’ Mats asks. He corners Benni, aware that the blond haired man would avoid him if he didn’t do it.

‘NOTHING’S WRONG WITH US.’ 

‘Bullshit.’

‘If this is about me shouting at you during the derby…I did that because I had to, okay?’ 

‘But you were ignoring me the entire time this week. I thought you’re still mad at me. I thought..I-damn, just talk to me okay? You’re making me worried.’

‘Lots of things are running on my mind. I don’t know what to do.’ 

Benni sinks on the floor. Mats didn’t know what to do. He may be the eloquent one of them two, but Benni was more mature than the both of them combined. He’d always known that there are times when he’d be the one who needs to stay strong for Benni-for both of them, he wants to talk, he wants to ask questions, but he couldn’t. All the words were stuck on his throat. He wants to hit his head. Of all the time that his words would fail, it had to be during Benni’s breakdown.

‘Shh…come here Benni.’ Mats kneels and coaxes the defender to his arms. He shuddered when Benni, leans on him. He rubs soothing circles at the small of Benni’s back when he felt Benni trembling.

Mats will wait for Benni to tell him about his problems. Though he may have an idea as to what some of those were he didn’t want to jump into conclusions. Benni would probably call him later on or talk to him while they are on the bus while everyone is sleeping. For now, he settles with the weight of Benni on his body as the older defender shook with soft sobs. 

 

‘Thanks, Mats.’ Benni says when they were seated next to each other on the bus.

‘I’m not the mature one here. That’s all I could do, not that it helped.’ Mats shrugs.

‘It really helped.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yes.’

‘On a scale of Mario’s eyebrows, to Philipp’s how sure?’ 

Benni snorts. He smiles at Mats. It was a grateful one. 

‘That’s mean.’

Mats sticks out his tongue playfully. He feels a bit relieved with the way things are progressing at the moment. 

‘But Fips isn’t here to hear that joke. I’m sure he would forgive me.’ 

‘Right. Mario is here though, you don’t want me to tell that to Marco do you?’ 

‘I thought we're best mates! You’re not going to tell Marco that I said that, let alone the fact that I had to stop myself from insulting Mario every time he mentioned that little chipmunk before this international week.’ Mats grumbles. He frowns at the memory. Those few days were really crazy.

‘you do realize that you just called Mario a chipmunk right? And that’s an insult.’

‘Yeah, but according to our bro-code, you agreed that you aren’t going to tell him that.’

‘Since when do we have a bro-code?’

‘Since earlier.’ 

Benedikt laughs loudly which made Manuel turn to them with a pointed glare.

‘Chris is sleeping.’ Manu warns.

Mats rolls his eyes. He hears Benni apologize to the goalkeeper although Benni sounds like he didn’t mean it. Manuel mutters something under his breath and he looks at Benni for information. Benni shrugs at him.

‘You should sleep. You’re tired. Look at your eyes, there are dark circles on ‘em. You’re not gonna be Di Matteo’s pretty boy anymore if you don’t get your beauty sleep.’

Benedikt glares at him. ‘You make it sound like those annoying English who calls Chelsea players Mourinho’s rent boys.’ He warns.

‘Fine. I’ll be Kloppo’s poster boy.’ 

‘Meh.’

‘I just realized that makes me like Ronaldo and his…what do they call it? Ronaldo, and his fanboys? Ronaldo, and his boyband? Gross.’ 

‘Stop that, Mats.’

‘I’ll stop when you sleep.’ 

‘And you?’

‘I will in a while. I just have to read the remaining chapters of The Green Mile.’

‘You’re only going to read two chapters.’

‘Five.’

‘Two.’

‘Three.’

‘Two and a half. Take that or I’ll get the book from you.’

‘But Mr Jingles!!!

‘Hush you. I’m going to sleep.’

‘I like it when you are not arguing with me.’

‘I can still hear you, you know?’

Mats smiles. He’s not going to tell it to Benni, but after the older man closed his eyes, he watched Benni fall to sleep; his book forgotten on his lap. There is something beautiful about the way Benni sleeps. Mats didn’t hear the hushed conversations around him. A feeling bloomed in his chest, he didn’t know it nor is he willing to admit it to anyone. What matters is that he is aware that something is there, and it was Benni who stirred that feeling in him.

\--Schweinski

 

Bastian Schweinsteiger didn’t like it when Lukas takes long showers. And by long showers, it would usually take him an hour and a half. To make things worse, Lukas began singing Uptown Funk, and it was so off-key, Bastian is tempted like to hit his head on the kitchen table. Earlier they agreed that since they have a few days to kill, Lukas is going to stay on his place. 

Fed up with Lukas’ off-key singing, Bastian strode to his bathroom and opened the door. Bastian gaped when he sees the state of his bathroom. It’s steamy, he sees his bathroom necessity were not in their proper place. The sight made his eye twitch. He’s forgotten about reminding Lukas that he should always lock the door of his 

bathroom whenever he would use it when he sees Lukas jaw covered in shaving cream.

‘First of all, Lukas, what the fuck? Second, why are my things…why are they not in their proper place? and third, please, I beg you, stop singing.’   
Lukas drops the razor he’s brought with him on the sink. ‘Jesus Basti! Knock. Thank god, I’m not shaving yet.’

At that Bastian felt his face heat with embarrassment. He was so annoyed with Lukas’ singing earlier that he had forgotten about the unlocked door and reminding Lukas to lock his door.

Lukas rinses the shaving cream of his face before turning to Bastian. Bastian wants to hide in shame. The excess water from Lukas’ quick rinsing, runs down on his chest. His eyes followed the path of the water drop, although, he may have looked at Lukas’ pecs for a few seconds longer than he should have, before his eyes travelled down at the sight of Lukas’ toned stomach. Bastian wanted to groan, those abs are a killer!

It is only when Lukas clears his throat that Bastian’s attention returned to Lukas’ face. Lukas’ eyebrows were raised in question.   
He sort of gave Lukas a look. He doesn’t remember why he was so fed up with Lukas singing earlier. He could have knocked on his door and shouted over Lukas’ ugly singing. He may love Lukas, but he didn’t want the Pole to attract storms—err angry neighbours, with his god awful singing voice. Instead, he marched on his bathroom and complained at Lukas, unsure of what to do now that Lukas is facing him.

He didn’t like the predatory grin Lukas is giving him. It’s driving him crazy and it’s not helping him; not when Lukas is naked—he doesn’t know if Lukas is totally naked under the towel but still—in front of him. Getting an obvious hard on during the day is not part of his plans especially when all that he had planned for the day was to cuddle and do boring couple-y stuff that Lukas would always insist whenever he is around.

‘It’s rude to stare, mein hase.’ He says with a smirk. Lukas’ voice was lower than his usual, and Bastian cursed his genes, because he is probably as red as a tomato right now as if his body reacting to Lukas isn’t an indication enough.

‘No no no no. We’re not doing anything crazy. We agreed on that. I’ll leave you be, and you’re going to wear clothes because we’re going out. Bye.’ Bastian says hurriedly. He turns, mentally berating himself, and headed for the exit.

He wasn’t quick enough because Lukas grabs him on his waist and pulled him to his body.

‘Fuck.’ He groans.

Lukas chuckles.

‘You’re blushing face is turning me on right now, do you know that?’

‘Y-yes. I-I can feel your bloody erection, Luki.’ 

‘Such dirty words.’ Lukas whispers. He nips on the shell of Bastian’s ear which made the Bavarian shiver. Lukas’ fingers were playfully toying at the waistband of Bastian’s sweatpants. 

He pressed a quick kiss on Bastian’s cheeks before he turns the door knob and walked out of the Bastian’s bathroom like it were his own.

‘Fuck you, Lukas! Bastian growls.

Lukas turns to him and winks. He looks satisfied when Bastian harrumphs. He quickly made his way to Bastian’s bedroom only to annoy Bastian some more when he sees Bastian’s body shifting—ready to dash obviously in order to pin him to the ground for leaving him like that. While Bastian topping this time seems like a really great and a hot idea, it wasn’t on Lukas’ plans. Not today, when he had something hidden on his suitcase that he was too excited to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are much appreciated. <3


End file.
